Leading Man
by Mrs. Fillion
Summary: Set after 'Legacies'. JohnRoss/Pamela/Emma.


**This is my first story in a while so I'm a little rusty. I also didn't really edit too much because I just wanted to write freely without worrying about every detail. Enjoy!**

John Ross returns to Southfork close to midnight after his meeting with Emma. He had trust her with the briefcase as the risk of it being found if he brought it home was very high, especially when Ann went on one of her cleaning sprees. He couldn't wait for his house with Pamela to finish being built. And on Southfork soil. It was finally his, daddy would be proud.

Pamela wakes up at the opening of her bedroom door, looks up at her husband then over at the alarm clock on her bedside table.

"Where have you been?" She asks him with sleep in her voice.

"Sorry, I had a business meeting then a few things to finish up at the office. I plan to make it up to you." He smirks at her suggestively. The truth was, he was too tired for sex, Emma had spent him, but he knew she would think something was up if he didn't want to have sex as they've only been married just over a week.

She smiles at him, "That's nice, but you missed your chance, buddy. I'm too tired now. " She explains as he strips down to his boxers and gets into bed next to her.

"Good, I can save my energy and devour you in the morning." He kisses her shoulder and pulls her closer to him.

xxxxx

John Ross wakes up to his wife coming out of the bathroom with a just a towel wrapped around her.

"What would you say about having a proper wedding at Southfork? I know you already had one with Christopher, but I know my Mama is upset about not getting to see her only son get married and I'd like to have a real wedding." He sits up in bed as he talks. Sometimes he forgets how lucky he is to have her.

She comes over to him and sits on the bed.

"That's a wonderful idea," She kisses him softly, but it soon grows more passionate and before she knows it her towel is gone and he's on top of her.

John Ross gets dressed for work a little while later, "What are you doing today?" She has taken a few weeks off from Barnes Global ever since losing her babies and everything that happened with her father.

"I'm going shopping with Ann and Emma." She tells him casually as she puts a scarf on to finish off her outfit.

"Oh?" He tries to remain calm at the mention of Emma's name.

"Yeah I think Ann is trying to get us to bond since her and I are so close." Pamela shrugs, "I've always wanted a sister,"

"You think of Emma as a sister?" He's really panicking on the inside now, she can never find out about them. It wouldn't happen again and as long as Emma kept her mouth shut he was in the clear, or so he thought.

"I don't really know her yet, but Ann is like my second mom. We got really close while I was married to Christopher and she stood by my side even when everyone else tuned their backs on me. I want to have a good relationship with her daughter. Maybe I could even help guide her in the right direction. She seems like she could use a female to talk to that is more on a friend level." Pamela explains her thoughts to him.

"I see, well let me know how it goes. I should be home on time tonight." He kisses her softly on the lips and goes to his car. Before he drives off he sends a text to Emma.

_Remember, don't tell my wife and our business deal still stands._

She reads the message then shoots one back quickly, _Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. See you later._

He reads the message confused as to when he's going to see her, but decides against replying and drives off to work.

He felt so uneasy about his wife spending time with Emma because he didn't really know the girl that well. They had slept together for a few months before he had married Pamela and he could tell they were similar, but she never really wanted to talk, she was always more interested in the physical, which he had no problem with. He just wasn't sure if he could trust her not to tell his wife. He didn't really have another option, as long as it didn't happen again.

xxxxx

Ann took Pamela and Emma to a shopping mall in Downtown Dallas. She had asked Sue Ellen to come along, but she had meetings all day for Ewing Global and said she would join another time.

Emma had started to dress a bit more risqué in the past few weeks and she wanted to try and nip that in the bud with some respectable new clothes. After all she had decades to make up for. Emma and Pamela both took a stack of clothes they had picked out into the dressing room and Ann sat on a chair outside their rooms so they could show her what they were trying on.

Emma came out first wearing a dress that was way too short and focused too much on her cleavage. Pamela came out right after wearing a cute flowy dress skirt and a silk button up shirt.

"Emma one thing I wish I knew at your age was you don't have to dress a certain way to impress men. Look at Pamela. She's beautiful and she's not putting her body on display." She didn't want to compare the two, but she thought Pamela could be a great role model for her daughter.

"This is just a dress for going out, calm down." Emma rolls her eyes and goes back in to her dressing room.

Through the rest of the day Emma had been quieter than normal and Ann was afraid she ruined it. She didn't think about how critical her father and grandmother had been of her all these years so her words must have seemed harsh to her. Ann wanted to talk to her alone when they got back to Southfork, but Emma got in her car and darted off before she even had the chance to speak.

"Hey, don't worry about it. She's in her twenties, she's bound to screw up." Pamela comforts Ann. "Just don't be so hard on her." She smiles.

"I don't know what I was thinking, I saw her in that outfit and had flashbacks to when I was her age. I didn't mean to compare you two I just think you could be a good role model for her." Ann explains to Pamela.

xxxxx

Emma gets out of her car still a little upset about how critical her mother was to her earlier. Ever since she moved in to Southfork she always felt jealous of her mother and Pamela's relationship. It was nearly six o'clock and she knew the employees of Ewing Global would be gone by now. She knew John Ross would be here alone.

John Ross looks up as his office door opens, "What are you doing here?" He gets up and closes his office door quickly behind her; no one could see her here, especially after business hours.

She doesn't say anything, just starts kissing him. He responds, but then breaks away from her when he realizes what's happening.

"I can't do this. I'm married and I love my wife." He explains to her. He really didn't want to hurt Pamela.

"Funny, that's not what you said last night." She takes her shirt off as she starts kissing him again and loosening his tie. She backs up to his desk and sits up on it, wrapping her legs around him to pull him closer. He can't think straight. His head is telling him no, but other parts of his body are telling him to keep going, so he lets his body take over.

**Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas, as I don't really know where I'm going to with the story. **


End file.
